Memory
by sydney100757
Summary: An old woman recalls her past in the 1920 after her long dead friend's house gets burned down. Rated teen for possible swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers this is my first HiC story and my first horror story much less so go easy on me please. And please only constructive criticism no flaming. Oh it's also my first story from third person point of view so if I use he she him her too much I will get better at it. So onto the story…..

Chapter 1 into the bowl

1987

"Your name is Hazel Dove?"

"No my name is the creepy old hag who lives down the rode from the freshly burnt down house you're trying to get a story on." sarcasm dripped of every word Hazel said "and my surname is pronounced dove like diving but different " the eighty-six year old said almost bored looking out the door way past the reporter. The burnt down house still smoldered which was odd considering it was noon and the fire started about two this morning. The reporter recoiled a little at her words but being the professional workaholic female reporter she was the microphone held its place by Hazel's mouth wanting to get the story.

"Did you see the house burn down?" the reporter asked as if it was the biggest question in the world that would solve hunger, drought, and maybe even world peace. Hazel just stared out the window at the used to be house, but the reporter was persistent in her work and moved the microphone closer. Hazel leaned against the door frame as her legs felt a little weak. Her gray hair was half pulled back in a ponytail as the back half fell straight down just past her shoulder blades. She looked like a witch. Her scratchy old voice didn't help in the matter. The children on the street even avoided her house because she almost never came out of it, and she looked scary to them. They always thought she was in there cooking the children that came close enough for her to grab.

"I saw the smoke, but I didn't feel like joining the rest of the street in watching a fire." Hazel sighed not wanting to deal with the reporter "Please leave me alone and get your story from someone else" Hazel slammed the door in her face and locked it in hopes they would leave her and her solitude alone. Hazel sighed and turned not wanting to look at the smoke or reporters from random news stations. Everything was in place and things needed to be done quickly. She went into the heart of her little home and grabbed a plastic bag from the linen closet. In the bag was another bag. Hazel opened it with slightly shaky hands. Out came an old thin black and red checkered blanket and a silver pocket watch. Hazel took them both.

Hazel walked to her back door and out into her back lawn. The grass was over grown since she almost never went out in the woods that lay directly behind the house. The last time Hazel Dove had set foot in the backyard was when she was sixteen, but that was a long time ago. A time when things were bleak although there was always hope, but that hoped died with the boy who had the sky in his eyes. Hazels hope was no more and all she wanted was for god to take her.

Hazel started into the woods on a mission that could not be failed. After walking for a while she came up to the bleeding heart bush that marked the start of the bowl, and picked a strand of the flowers in bloom. She walked up to the steep slope. Hazel sat and slid down knowing if s tried to slide down on her feet she would fall and break a hip. She stood as she reached the bottom. The large pond sat in the middle of the bowl it was deep and the water was clear and clean.

Hazel put the blanket down right next to the water. The woods were silent like there was a storm about to come. Even the trees didn't make a sound as the wind moved the leafs on the branches. Hazel sat on the old thin blanket and pulled out the silver pocket watch with a dead tree embedded on its cover. She opened it gently. The watch still worked Hazel made sure it worked. She would often take it in to get it repaired or cleaned. The watch was now set on the left side of the blanket, And the string of bleeding hearts were on the right side. Hazel leaned over to look in the pond. Her reflection stared back at her old and frail. Weak fingers came up to poke the surface of the clear water. The ripples distorted her image and spread out over the pond making the old woman feel dread.

1926

A younger much prettier Hazel Dove walked down the plain white school hallway fallowing a young woman around the age of twenty-five. Miss. Anderson was a new teacher and Hazel a new student. So the teacher took pity on the girl who came to a new school in the middle of a school year much less in the middle of a school day. She felt bad that the girl seemed timid and shy and walked around the school half of the class day because she was too scared to ask a teacher where her class was.

They stopped in front of classroom 123. Hazel just stood there quietly in her white dress every once in a while she would fidget with the white bow tying her light brown shoulder length hair in a ponytail. Mrs. Anderson opened the door for the young girl and almost jumped as she saw a young boy about the age of fourteen getting hit in the back with a cane. The boy got sent back to his seat by the ever so strict Mrs. White.

"Mr. Johnson have your homework done for tomorrow or it will be fifty hits instead of twenty." Mrs. White said firmly. The class had kids ranging from fourteen to eighteen.

"Mrs. White this it Hazel Dove. She is new to the school and town." Miss. Anderson said and smiled sweetly. Mrs. White was anything but sweet. She was a fifty year old with short white curly hair and a slightly cubby build. She eyed hazel up and down as Miss. Anderson left.

"Go sit by Jonah over there" Mrs. White pointed to the boy in the middle of the classroom with black hair "and don't you dare say you don't want to sit next to the crazy kid who talks to dead people" she said firmly. Hazel just realized that there was a ring of empty desks around him. She sat in the one to his right. Hazel looked at the boy named Jonah. He was now a light shade of pink from being embarrassed at the teachers last comment.

Hazel spent the rest of the class period listening to the teachers lecture and fiddling with her pencil. After class she walked home hoping to explore around the house a bit. Her parents were born rich but liked to work and be slightly cheep. So they only had a small one level white house to live in. It was a bit too cramped for Hazel but she never complained. Her parents were always busy at work and rarely came home sometimes they would even sleep at the candy shop they owned in the spare room waiting for candy to get done cooking.

Hazel walked around the house to get to the woods behind her new house. She walked into them for a while. Some of the trees already were turning orange and red. A small bush marked the start of a steep slope. Hazel crouched by the edge of the slope and slid down on her feet. She walked around the large pond at the bottom of the slope looking into the water. She could see pan fish swimming around in the clear water. Hazel turned on her feet. She screamed and recoiled as the other person jumped back startled and fell into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry it's been so long I was waiting for the 1920's chapter in history class. I think this chapter is shorter then the last one, but I wanted to get it out. I also tried to give first person POV a try at the end.

Chapter 2: Awkward

Hazel ran up to the edge the pond to see who had fallen in. She jumped back as a boy's upper body popped out of the water making a large splash. His dark brown hair fell in front of his face covering his eyes as he coughed.

Hazel noticed that it was the boy from her class. She couldn't remember what had said his name was. It just wouldn't come up in Hazel's brain. Joseph? No maybe it was Joe? She looked at the boy whom was now rising from the water. Defiantly not a Joe and not a one syllable name. Jonahthan? No but it was closer. Then she had it.

"Jo-Jonah are you ok?" Hazel's voice shook from her natural shyness when it came to people. Jonah stepped out of the pond as Hazel noticed how the bottom sloped gently into the middle where it evened out into chest high water.

"I'm fine." he said a little awkwardly. Hazel thought Jonahs voice sounded like a kicked puppy dog. A cold wind blew while trees shook making the leaves crackled around them. Hazel had just become aware of how cold it was outside as her lose ponytail shifted from her back to her shoulder as Jonah shivered.

"Do you want to come back to my house to get dry and eat supper with me? My parents aren't home and always make me too much to eat alone." That was probably the most Hazel had ever said to someone who wasn't her parents. There was a short pause as Hazel's nervousness rose. What if he didn't like her or thought she was a freak.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Jonah said with a sound of surprise.

"You wouldn't be imposing, I invited you after all" Hazel smiled.

"Then I would like to join you for dinner", Jonah gave a slight smile and showed her an easy way to get up the steep hill by putting her feet in front of small trees leading up it, and holding a group of vines that had grown around each other and wove in between the trees.

Once Hazel and Jonah got into the house she told him to wait at the door while she ran off to find a towel. Hazel rummaged through the hallway closet moving the black and red checkered blanket her mom bought out of the way and grabbed the darkest towel she could find pushing the blanket back.

"Dry off with this" Hazel tossed him the towel. Jonah attempted to dry off his hair as well as his clothes. This was an attempt in vain as his clothes were still damp and uncomfortable.

"I should go home and change. Is it ok if I come back in thirty minutes?" Jonah said quietly.

"That sounds good. Dinner should be done at that point anyway" Hazel smiled. Jonah turned and walked out of the house and went down the road until he crossed the street to his yard. Hazel watched him so she could figure out where he lived. The trees outside blew in a cold autumn wind. Halloween was just a week away, but it already felt like November.

Hazel went into the kitchen to check the stew. She got a fork and took a bite, it was perfect. The beef was tender and full of flavors from the potatoes, carrots, and celery her mom had thrown in this morning.

Hazel was bored so she dusted for the next fifteen minutes trying to pass time. After that she set her family's four person square oak table with two bowls, two forks, and she cut four slices of bread feeling happy that she wouldn't be dining alone. She put the bread on a plate.

Hazel jumped as her doorbell rang. She turned on the radio as she passed it. The volume was on low but the news could be heard through out the living room. She smiled and let Jonah in. He had on a new pair of pants as well as an under shirt and new jacket.

"I hope im not being a bother to you" Jonah paused about to add something to his sentence but thought better of it. Hazel giggled.

"I was about to say the say that. Dinners done so we could eat now or talk in the living room for awhile" Hazel said trying not to do something wrong.

Jonah could pick up on Hazel's nervousness, but he was pondering why she was nervous. His thought process lead to she did not like me or maybe she found out why the rest of the class hated me. Jonah had learned to exspect the worst. His stepfather made sure of it.

" Food sounds good" Jonah had gotten quieter so he wouldn't offend her by being too bold. Hazel however thought she had done something wrong.

Dear reader let me tell you something. This awkward pair your reading about will soon become very important to each other, and after their quiet dinner one question asked by Hazel to brake the silence would change their fate forever.

"Would you like your palm read?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: its been a while and i have no excuse. I will try to update more often, but it's not really fun to force yourself to write if you don't feel like writing. I notice that in the first chapter i made Jonah have black hair and in the second one i said dark brown. It's mostly because i watched the movie again in between those chapters. I'm sorry if the grammar is bad or spelling i try my best and i'm writing on notepad and some times it will make the format or words i don't write for a while you can pm me and it will actually get me really happy and want to write more. Also for this to be a bit easier i'm going to reply to some reviews in the of it...  
>ZeldaNut1: You can read palms without being clairvoyant you just have to know what the lines mean. you um.. it.. it's not that...um *tries to not give it away in the AN* Just read and you will find you aren't far off.<p>

Chapter 3:Taffy and snooping

Jonah hesitantly put out his hand palm up. Hazel pushed the bowls out of the way and took Jonah's hand lightly. She frowned slightly.

You re going to have a short life because your life line ends at the base of your thumb. This cross in the middle of your palm means your good hearted. This line by your index finger means you re generally quiet, Hazel paused and smiled your general palm shape is water. It means you re very artistic, once again she paused you have a gift of some sort that you were born with. She thought for a moment. I m going to assume you re a medium. Jonah looked up at her.

How did you know that? he asked surprised.

Um, Hazel scratched the back of her head and smiled awkwardly Mrs. White said something about you talking to dead people, and like I said you have a gift of some sort. Jonah tilted his head a little with a confused look on his face. Your little finger is crooked meaning you have a natural born gift she explained in more detail. Jonah looked at her hand for comparison, but something was odd.

Is your crooked too? Jonah looked up at her. Hazel withdrew her hands carefully and quickly putting them on her lap under the table. She felt uncomfortable and didn t know what to tell him.

Um ya, Hazel gave a heavy sigh I just don t know what it is yet. The awkwardness in the room could have been cut with a knife. I m a horrible host.

It s ok. I am too. said Jonah softly. He never understood how to act around boys because his father died when he was a baby, but his mother always had woman coming over. Jonah knew how to act around them. Women never liked to be belittled or spoken to in a way that made them inferior. This made Jonah soft spoken and gentle. So soft spoken and gentle it was easy to overpower with yelling, or force if you re Ramsey Aickman.

Well at least I fed you.

Yeah it was good thanks I, Jonah paused as he saw the lights go on in his house and took out a small silver pocket watch with a tree carved on it I better go,my step father just got home to Hazel he sounded sad maybe a little scared, but she didn t feel it was her place to ask what was wrong. She walked him to the door and smiled.

I ll see you at school tomorrow.

Yeah he smiled and left. She closed the door in thought wondering if he thought she was weird. Then she remembered what she was going to ask. She opened the door and Jonah had only gotten part way to the street.

Hey! he turned and looked at her a bit confused what were you doing by the pond? Jonah scratched his head thinking.

I was looking for my sketchbook

I ll keep an eye out for it Hazel waved goodbye. Jonah turned and waved as well. Hazel turned on her heel and went to clean the kitchen. She spoke quietly to herself maybe moving here wasn t the worse choice."

Hazel has had some weird dreams but this one was odd. There was a small white dove eating small seeds off the sidewalk. It was joined by a nightingale. They ate there for a while chirping back and forth. After the meal they preened each other; fixing feathers and cleaning, but that wasn t the weird part. In the tree above them a raven sat, and it had cloudy white eyes. As the raven cawed Hazel woke up.

The trip to school wasn t too bad because it was only three blocks away. The candy shop was only two blocks away. Since there was an hour left until school started Hazel figured visiting her parents would be nice. It was a small square building stuffed between two slightly bigger buildings with small alleys on each side. The brown wooden words candy shop on top of it.

Hazel took the side alley to the back alley behind the building. She knocked in a six pattern rhythm. Her mother opened the door holding a large mixing bowl. Mary Dove was probably one of the most fashionably dressed adults in town. Mary wore a black dress that went just below the knee, white pumps, and a pair of white gloves that were currently tucked into the thick strap of her dress so she could cook. Her slightly wavy black hair fell to her mid cheek.

Hey sweetie, are you on your way to school? Mary said in a light soprano voice come in I ll give you some taffy

Thanks mom

Your fathers in the study on your left Mary went back to mixing a clear substance in the bowl.

The study was a small rectangular room off the kitchen. It held a queen size bed and a wooden desk up against the right wall. A green lamp gave off dim light in the dark windowless room. Her father sat at the desk reading the newspaper. Hazel walked up behind him reading the paper over his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to the boy in the picture on the page.

I met that boy yesterday, Hazel smiled he s really nice and ate dinner with me

I m glad you found a friend. Did he tell you he was a medium; it s what this article is about

I read his palm, but I don t think he likes to talk about it. People avoid him in class. she kissed his temple and walked into the store mom threw her two pieces of taffy as she walked out of the store and flipped the stores sign to open.

Hazel got to class ten minutes before everyone else. The other students slowly filed in. Class started with math, and transitioned into science. Hazel did not like science. The teacher spent the whole hour talking about how God created the earth, and evolution was a theory the Devil made. She was rather sick of it being shoved down her throat. She already knew that God made the parents went to church every Sunday.

told the class that a reading project with partners was going to replace history and last the whole school year, but before any more information was given it was lunch kids flowed out of the classrooms like salmon jumping up a stream. Hazel stood and walked out slowly seeing no reason to rush out.

Students were given one hour to eat and most went home to eat, and Hazel did just ate a ham and cheese sandwich and a lonely orange that sat on the table. After that she had roughly thirty minutes so looking for Jonah's sketchbook seemed like a good idea. After fifteen minutes Hazel found a brown book with a leather strap.

The book held fairly good drawings. Most were in pencil, but a few were charcoal drawings. They were pictures of people. She could tell a few were ghosts by how transparent they signature at the bottom was a J intertwined with an A. It looked like the right book to got to blank pages as she walked up the hill and skimmed through them. There was a gruesome drawing on the back page. Near the bottom of the page there was a middle aged women laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood due to a bullet wound in her forehead. If that wasn't disturbing enough a child could be seen behind the women, but only its legs because the upper body went off soon as she got to the top of the hill a light voice made her flinch.

"It's not polite to look through peoples things"


End file.
